$ C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}5 & 6\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{r}5 \\ 6\end{array}\right]$